Cell Phone Games
by Liz12
Summary: Just something I wrote... can't say I'm particularly proud of it at all, but could be funny...title explains it all.


Hehe, this is just a crap little thing I did once I finished my other story….I thought of the idea one night while my boyfriend and I were sitting at Sonic (best hamburger fast food joint in the world!) and playing games on our cell phones. I said "Ha, this gives new meaning to the phrase 'Cell Games.' Then I thought, huh, that would make a funny fan-fic. So here I go on… "THE CELL PHONE GAMES!" (I'm also sure someone else has thought of this already, but I promise I haven't read it.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But if I did, I would certainly drive something nicer than a '94 Dodge minivan with peeling paint…  
  
  
  
Goten rushed home from Capsule Corp. holding three new phones in his hands. Bulma had made bought them on sale and decided to give them to the Son family. However, while sitting there fooling with them, Goten and Trunks had noticed a peculiar little game called "Cell." Of course, being curious boys that they were, Trunks and Goten decided to try out this game.  
  
They had never been so surprised in their lives as to see the Cell games being played on a…cell phone. You could even pick which character you wanted to be: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Cell, except of course none of the Z-senshi were actually named. Goten and Trunks sat there for hours playing, until the batteries died and it was time for Goten to go home. Trunks agreed to come over after dinner, they were so intent on playing the "Cell" cell phone game.  
  
Goten slammed the door open to his house. His brother and father were in the kitchen, obviously at a loss as to the real use of Chichi's frying pan. "Dad! Gohan! I have something really cool to show you!" Goten shouted.  
  
"Ouch, bro, no need to yell. What is it?" Gohan said, rubbing his ears.  
  
"Bulma-san gave me these new cell phones for us and while Trunks and I were playing with them, we found a game that is really a videogame of the Cell games. It's really fun! I was you for a while, Dad, and then I was Gohan. Here, try" Goten exclaimed, throwing them a phone.  
  
Gohan immediate opened it and found the game, while Goku just stood there staring. Finally Gohan got his dad started, and soon all three Son's were sitting around the table, engrossed on the Cell games they were holding.  
  
At about seven o'clock, Trunks and Vegeta showed up. Goku, Gohan, and Goten looked up, blinking rapidly (they hadn't looked up for about three hours) and then smiled.  
  
Vegeta just sneered. "The boy told me about the cell games. I wanted to be here to see who wins." They sat down and started playing. Eventually, they even networked themselves (Yay to Trunks, for spending enough time with Bulma to know how to do these things) so that they could all play off of each other.  
  
When the girls walked in (Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and baby Pan) they just stopped in their tracks. Sitting around the kitchen table, staring intently at cell phones that were all wired together, sat Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. The women were confused, until Bulma said, "The new cell phones! That's right, they all have the Cell game on them. Of course they would all end up playing it together." Bulma then explained to the others about the game.  
  
Chichi laughed. "I wonder who will win!"  
  
Right as she said that, Vegeta let out a rebel yell and threw his cell phone on the table while the other guys looked up, mad.  
  
"Ha, finally, after all these years I've beaten you and your brats, Kakarott! I have won the Cell games." Vegeta sneered and the launched himself out the window, undoubtedly to the gravity room.  
  
Bulma snorted. "Well, we're never going to hear the end of this…"  
  
  
  
I know, I know, its crap! If I wasn't delusional off my allergy medicine and brain-fried from studying for finals, I would have more sense than to post it. But I am so I will. If you want something good from me, go read "The Saiyan Prophecy." I actually put some real thought into it. Thanx!  
  
P.S. If you feel the need to flame, I don't blame you. 


End file.
